thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sept13Updates
September 30th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time (Part 1) *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #4 *Diamanda Hagan: Improved Sinister Trailer *Suede: Pokemon 2000 Commentary *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Civil Wars, Part 2 *Thumb Wars: Building a Head of Steam(OS) September 29th, 2013 *The AngryJoeShow: Grand Theft Auto V *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 9 - Bitter Flesh (Part 1) *Infomercialism: Robo Stir *Ninja the Mission Force: They Call Him Bruce *Projector: About Time *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Musketeer *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Do You C What 5C? September 28th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: Cowboy Bebop *Hagan Reviews: Last House on Dead End Street *WTFIWWY: Live - The No-Pants Dance *Vangelus Reviews: Pacific Rim Crimson Typhoon (NECA Toys) *One Hit Wonderland: Who Let the Dogs Out by the Baha Men *Video Games Awesome: Beyond - Two Souls is AWESOME! *Cheap Damage: Dinosaur King September 27th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Applause by Lady Gaga *Rap Critic Reviews: "Gas Pedal" by Sage the Gemini ft. IamSu *Projector: Justin and the Knights of Valour *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Prisoners" and "Battle of the Year" *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Is Tesco's Tablet Top? September 26th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Alternate (AKA Agent of Death) *The Nostalgia Critic: Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Commentary *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the McChicken & Waffles *Video Games Awesome: Foul Play is AWESOME! *Review A Day: Star Fox September 25th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Gayracula *Shameful Sequels: Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Welcome Aboard *Vangelus: V-Build - Rumble (Transformers Prime) September 24th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is The Big Lebowski a Masterpiece? *Renegade Cut: Are Droids Slaves? *Longbox of the Damned: LotD 2013 Promo *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Game of Thrones 3x10 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 49 *Diamanda Hagan: Insidious: Chapter 2 Vlog *BT Podcast: Everyone's Invited to the Intestine Party September 23rd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country *Weird Video Games: Yume Penguin Monotagari *Thumb Wars: Sold! Atlus, SEGA & What Comes Next September 22nd, 2013 *Ninja the Mission Force: Bruce: A Dragon Story *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Shaggy Dog *Atop the Fourth Wall: Diary and Survival of AT4W Live! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Let's Play (Co-op) Abobo's Big Adventure September 21st, 2013 *Anime Abandon: The Big O and Trigun *Infomercialism: X-Hose *WTFIWWY: Live - Take Drugs, Fight a Bear *Vangelus Reviews: Pacific Rim Gipsy (NECA Toys) *Brad Jones: "Grand Theft Auto V" Vlog Review *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Civil Wars, Part 1 *GView: GoD Factory Wingmen Preview September 20th, 2013 *Music Movies: Puss in Boots *The Nostalgia Chick: Addams Family Values *The Nostalgia Critic: The Cat in the Hat Commentary *Heisanevilgenius: Mission Illogical: Mortal Kombat Armageddon Part 2 September 19th, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 27 *MMO Grinder: War Thunder *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Pepsi Cheetos *Video Games Awesome: Grand Theft Auto V is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Tower of God *Nerd To The Third Power: LIVE Show Reminder! September 18th, 2013 *Specials: The Legend of Korra Vlogs - Rebel Spirit and Southern Lights *Phelous: I'm Your Man Parts 3 & 4 *Shameful Sequels: The Mummy 3 *Brad Jones: "Insidious: Chapter 2" Fake Trailer *Vangelus: Fan Media Panel with Vangelus & Peaugh (TFcon 2013) *BT Podcast: Venison in Your Bleeding Hole September 17th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Bridge to Terabithia *Video Games Awesome: Grand Theft AWESOME! Retrospective *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x09 *Bennett The Sage: Alcon 2013 Q&A Panel *Thumb Wars: Keeping Scores: Of Numbers & Reviews September 16th, 2013 *Bootleg Zones: Rock N Dancer *Atop the Fourth Wall: Brute Force #4 *Projector: Rush September 15th, 2013 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Introduces Ralph Bakski *Ninja the Mission Force: Image of Bruce *Infomercialism: Potty Putter *Obscurus Lupa: Phelan & Allison Try Fruit Brute *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Cartoons That Should NEVER Be Movies *Video Games Awesome: Dragon Fantasy Book II is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Special Guest Terri Doty September 14th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: Pilot Candidate and Blue Gender *Hagan Reviews: Pulgasari *WTFIWWY: Live - That'll Do, Pig *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "Insidious: Chapter Two" and "The Family" September 13th, 2013 *Heisanevilgenius: Mission: Illogical - Mortal Kombat Armageddon Part 1 of 2 *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Amnesia - A Machine for Pigs *Brad Jones: "Shot on Shitteo" Vlog - Day 1 September 12th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: The Scorpion King 3 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 7 *The Cinema Snob: Saturday the 14th *Video Games Awesome: Puppeteer is AWESOME! *Vangelus: V-Build - Stunticon Wildrider (Transformers Prime) *Weekly Manga Recap: Sailor Moon September 11th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Total War - Rome II *Phelous: I'm Your Man, Part 1 & 2 *Video Games Awesome: Post Prime PAXtravaganza 2013 Show & Trailer *The Blockbuster Buster: BB & Linkara Crossover Bloopers & Behind-the-Scenes Pics *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes 2 Parts 13 & 14 - Final September 10th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - WTF is with the Ending of The Graduate? *Renegade Cut: The Layers of Lebowski *Video Games Awesome: The Wonderful 101 is AWESOME! *BT Podcast: Crumpets in Frown Town *The Nostalgia Critic: The Last Airbender Commentary *Review A Day: TMNT - Out of the Shadows September 9th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Plan 9 From Outer Space: 30 Years Later #1 *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Hardwire *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x08 *Thumb Wars: Go Mighty - Keiji Inafune, Kickstarter, & Japan September 8th, 2013 *One Hit Wonderland: In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida by Iron Butterfly *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Batman (1966) with Linkara September 7th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Les Miserables Bloopers *Video Games Awesome: Brothers - A Tale of Two Sons *WTFIWWY: Live - The Booty's Booty *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby - Summer 2013 Round 1 Part 2 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Riddick *Diamanda Hagan: Riddick Vlog *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes 2 (Parts 10-12) September 6th, 2013 *Music Movies: Rumpelstiltskin *Shinkara: E.X. Troopers *Rap Critic Reviews: Black Skin Head by Kanye West *Infomercialism: Mr. Frosty *50 Shades of Green: Ep 18 - Parody, Satire & Serra *Nerd To The Third Power: The World's End! September 5th, 2013 *Projector: The Frozen Ground *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 2 *Freeman's Mind: Episodes 5 & 6 *Weekly Manga Recap: Btooom! *BT Podcast: The Wack Sack *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes 2 (Parts 7-9) September 4th, 2013 *Ashens: Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild *Shameful Sequels: The Scorpion King 2 *The Cinema Snob: 42nd St. Forever, Volume 2: The Deuce *Video Games Awesome: Pre-Games-PAX-com Show & Trailer *Vangelus: Bad Romance Karaoke with Vangelus (TFcon 2013) September 3rd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Last Airbender *Renegade Cut: Individuality in American Psycho *Diamanda Hagan: You're Next *JesuOtaku Reviews: Anime Derby - Summer 2013 September 2nd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Culling: Teen Titans #9 *50 Shades of Green: Ep. 17 - Dramatic Reading at the Launch Party *GView: Distance Alpha Gameplay *Thumb Wars: Next Stage - Xbox One vs PS4 Continues *Review A Day: Splinter Cell - Blacklist September 1st, 2013 *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 3x07 *The AngryJoeShow: It's Over 1,000,000! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - Batman Villains *JesuOtaku: JO Reads 50 Shades of...Green? *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: No More Heroes 2 (Parts 4-6) Category:Updates